Inkjet technology is widely used for precisely and rapidly dispensing small quantities of fluid. Inkjets eject droplets of fluid out of a nozzle by creating a short pulse of high pressure within a firing chamber. During printing, this ejection process can repeat thousands of times per second. Inkjet printing devices are implemented using semiconductor devices, such as thermal inkjet (TIJ) devices or piezoelectric inkjet (PIJ) devices. For example, a TIJ device is a semiconductor device including a heating element (e.g., resistor) in the firing chamber along with other integrated circuitry. To eject a droplet, an electrical current is passed through the heating element. As the heating element generates heat, a small portion of the fluid within the firing chamber is vaporized. The vapor rapidly expands forcing a small droplet out of the firing chamber and nozzle. The electrical current is then turned off and the heating element cools. The vapor bubble rapidly collapses, drawing more fluid into the firing chamber.